Has the Dark Knight Truly Returned?
by Amazonian Huntress
Summary: A new batman comes to New Gotham. He and the Huntress develop a small rivalry when he keeps getting to the crime scenes and stops gangs and other organized crime groups before her. This is my first attempt at a fic. Please R&R.


Has the Dark Knight Truly Returned? By: Amazonian Huntress  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fic that appear in Birds of Prey, Batman, Batman Beyond, or the Justice League so please do not sue me. Any other character I came up with on so therefore you must e- mail me and ask if you can use them in your own fic if you want to use them. Otherwise please enjoy the fic and don't forget to leave a review.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was a dark, cold, and gloomy Friday night in New Gotham. Helena was busy drying off a glass that she had just finished washing, when she felt a new presence walk up behind her. She turned around to see who it was and then realized that she had never meet nor seen this man before. Another thing that she noticed about this guy was that he could not be any older than 18, and had black hair, blue eyes, nicely tanned skin, and was about 6'2" tall. He didn't pay any attention to all of the look that he was getting and just continued his path to the bar. When he got there he just simply asked the bartender "Excuse me. Do you know where I can find Dinah Lance?" "why?" "well you see I am new in town and she offered to show me around town a little." "alright I'll get her but first you tell me your name so that when I get to her room I can tell her it and she will tell me if you are lying or not." "fine it's Terry McGinnis" "be right back!" yelled Helena as she left to go get the kid.  
  
Not even five minutes after Helena had left Terry to get Dinah she came back with a huge smile on her face and told him that she would be right down and to wait for her at table number 2. He did as he was told and while he was waiting he never took his eyes away from the bar so that he could see her when she came down. It only took a few minutes for her to arrive at the bar and when she did he got up and walked over to her. "Hey Dinah!" he said and in return got a 'hey Terry' a huge smile and a huge hug. When they had let go of each other Helena told them to go and sit back down at table number 2 and that she would be right over to take their orders. When Helena got over to the table about four minutes later she found Dinah and Terry telling the other about their lives from when they were little up until when they first meet today. She thought that they looked so cute together. Dinah told Terry about how her mother left her with another family when she was 6 and about how she was constantly being transferred from foster home to foster home until she meet Helena and Barbara and how they took her in. Also how just after she finally saw her mother again she was murdered. Terry told Dinah about how for as long as he could remember up until his parents got divorced they were always fighting. Also how after his brother was born he went to live with their father while his brother got to stay with their mother.  
  
When Dinah and Helena heard the next part they felt like their hearts got ripped right out of their chests even though they had just met the poor guy that same day. The reason that they felt that way is because Terry told Dinah about his fathers murder and how he though that it was his fault. He also told her about how he works for Mr. Bruce Wayne and about how they first met. Then he told her about how the day that his father died he had gotten in trouble at school, his teacher had called his father and told him. When he got home that day his father yelled at him for what he had done and then told him that he was grounded. After that Terry told Dinah how he had yelled at his father and told him that he did not care what he said and left to hang out with his friends.  
  
*flashback* When he returned home from hanging with his friends and being at Wayne Manor after the incident with the jokers he found tons of cop cars outside of his house and his mother. He ran inside right away, seeing 'HA HA HA' written on the walls repeatedly and pushed past cops until he finally arrived at his apartment. When he got there he ran inside and found his father lying on the floor dead.  
  
*end of flashback*  
  
When he had finished he looked back up at Dinah because during the entire time that he was telling her about his life he was looking down at the table. He saw that she was crying because she felt so bad because she thought that what had happened was just wrong and inhumane. Even though Helena had just meet this young man she still felt so bad for him because of what she had just overheard that she thought her heart was going to be ripped right out of her chest. Since the only ones who ever saw her weak side were her mother Selina, her mentor Barbara, and her father's butler and her friend Alfred she decided that she had to collect herself quickly before Dinah found her the way she was. It did not take her long to do so and once she had she walked right up to the table that they were seated at and said "So what can I get for the two of you?" "I'll have a Sierra Mist Hel. What about you Terry?" "I guess that I will have the same." "Alright I'll be right back and then we can talk." So Helena went back to the bar while Terry and Dinah sat at the table in complete silence. When she got back Terry started to tell Helena and Dinah about why he moved to New Gotham, where he had come from and about his life before he moved to New Gotham. Both of the women listened very closely to what he was saying and just when he finished and Helena was going to tell him something about her life of course with certain things being left out such as her night job as the Huntress who was the new guardian of New Gotham, his cell phone went off.  
  
Please stay tuned for the next chapter which should be coming soon. 


End file.
